


Inside

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alliteration, Alternate Canon, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn IS the plot, Vanilla, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cia lay in bed recovering from the battle that day. She had just recovered the last piece of Ganondorf's body and he quickly disappeared, taking the Triforce. The battle went downhill afterward, forcing her to retreat. It seems more was stolen than Cia could admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

It was in the shadow of midnight that Cia's heart and mind failed to let her close her eyes and sleep. She restlessly came to the realization she was more alone now than ever before. Lana wasn't inside her, Ganondorf wasn't inside her and Link wasn't inside her either. There were nights Cia would summon a phantom to tryst with, but she wasn't in the mood. In fact, Link was not the man that clouded her thoughts.

...

The next day, news came from the battlefront. The Gerudo Desert was captured by a new third party to the war. Rumors stated that it was Ganondorf building his own army by force. The desert was halfway across the land of Hyrule and could have been entirely avoided, Cia couldn't get it off her mind however.

"We march to meet this new army and confirm their stake in this conflict."  
The rumors were what Cia actually wanted to confirm.

Cia's army traveled towards the desert finding familiar minions carrying the banner of Ganondorf. There was tension to defend their new territory but Cia posed no threat. By evening Cia's forces were at Ganondorf's doorstep.

Ghirahim and Zant stood guard and were there to greet Cia. Zant spotted and confronted her first.  
"Ah, what is this? An interloper coming to the front door?"

Ghirahim took notice, "So it appears, maybe she has come to follow our new master as well? Or... with an outfit like that, perhaps she has other plans. I wouldn't blame her." His speech left vague hints of his own hunger for his master.

Cia was perturbed by the Twilight King and Demon Sword's eccentric personalities, she would deal with them quickly, by force if need be.  
"Take me to Ganondorf!" She commanded.

Zant and Ghirahim exchanged a tilted glance and after holding the door open for Cia, followed her in case she were to act in defiance of their master. The three soon approached Ganondorf's mock throne room, serving as his base of operations.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ganondorf met the entire group with suspicion.

Cia stepped forward as her escorts loyally kneeled.  
"You've done well for yourself. The whole desert in a matter or days, is this the Triforce of Power's work?"

"Hardly, this was wrought by my own bare hands. The Triforce is now mine though, and you have no chance of taking it back." The sacred triangle was glowing as Ganondorf laughed. Zant and Ghirahim saw the situation under control and returned to guard duty before they might get caught in crossfire.

"Are you rising against me as well? I thought we were going to conquer Hyrule together?"  
Cia was conflicted, she should have came here intending to fight but her heart lie elsewhere.

"I already told you, your purpose has been served. I had thought you known full well I used you to get the Triforce...  
if you're lucky, the boy may be left for you after I claim the rest of Hyrule."

Ganondorf's words twisted a knife in Cia's chest, "I don't care about that anymore!"  
Cia was surprised by her own outburst. "You just used me and left me to die?"

"I left you alive, I could have easily killed you myself on my way out of your soul." Ganondorf retorted.  
In the silence, wolves howled at the moon. "You don't care about what anymore?"

Cia was broken, Ganondorf may have left her mind and soul, but not her heart.  
"Without you or Lana inside me, I'm all alone." Tears welled in her eyes.

Ganondorf then saw a woman standing before him, not just a tool. In his thirst for power he had forgotten any other lust. Now he sees heavy bronze breasts heaving in sorrow and senses a stirring not only in the depths of his loins, but the much smaller organ called his heart as well.

Cia saw Ganondorf rise from his seat, she could have feared him striking her down. She sank to the ground, he would just be putting her out of her misery. His hand was bizarrely benevolent when he bowed to her level and lifted her chin. Her eyes opened for a moment to meet his gaze before they were closed again embracing his tongue.

After breaking their kiss and offering Cia a hand to raise herself, Ganondorf spoke, "Perhaps there is another purpose you may serve." He then led the way to his chambers, keeping an eye over his shoulder to watch Cia follow. He sat on his bed and patted the space beside him. Cia trembled and obeyed.

As the villains resumed their liplock, passions rose within them. Over the course of the war, they had already been intimately close, whether they realized it or not. Clothes were striped slowly, first revealing Cia's large chest crowned with rosy tiaras. Ganondorf's chest was mighty and musclebound as the rest of his figure. When they were naked, with Ganondorf's beastly cock finally uncaged, Cia hesitated.

"Don't you want me inside you again?" Ganondorf was eager to pull her limbs apart.

Cia confessed doubt of desire, "I was saving it for Link..."

Ganondorf laughed at the opportunity to steal another treasure from the so called hero. He crawled closer and let his body tower over Cia. With the smirk of a conqueror he began forcing his hips against her slowly. Cia felt the head of his cock spread her lower lips, stretching them wide. She screamed in pain as her maidenhead was torn with a violent rip. Ganondorf paused as he felt the blood of her innocence spill over his manhood. Waiting for soreness to settle in her stab wound, he resumed his slow push. It felt like it took an eternity to fully impale her. His thick trident was of a size in proportion with the rest of his body and strong enough to lift Cia from the sheets alone.

Bracing himself on one arm, Ganondorf reached for Cia's chest with his other hand. His grasp kneaded her nipples as roughly as he parted her thighs. Both bronze bodies glowed in candlelight as they writhed in the night. Cia was whimpering in submission as Ganondorf growled over his new dominion. The fiery mane of animal inside her teased her tender clit. Her hole could hardly house his weapon, when it tried to tighten in tension, his lance easily resisted being forced out. The pulsating pressure of pleasure was enough to draw his seed however. With a few final thrusts, Ganondorf's potential princes were pushed into Cia's inner throneroom. Over the next year there would be a new presence inside Cia, in her womb this time.


End file.
